Crisis
by nattie black
Summary: SPOIL Saison 3B ! Derek arrive juste après Chris à Oak Creek, pendant que tout le monde pleure Allison, lui à peur pour Stiles.
1. Chapter 1

**Crisis**

Derek arriva à peine deux minutes après Chris sur le site d'Oak Creek. Dans la précipitation et la panique l'ancien chasseur n'avait pas attendu le jeune homme. S'arrêtant brusquement dans sa course le brun contempla la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Isaac était vautré au sol encore grièvement blessé, il cachait son visage dans ses bras mais les soubresauts de son dos trahissaient ses pleurs. Debout en retrait Kira essayait de se libérer de l'étreinte de sa mère, elle se débattait en lui criant que tout cela était de sa faute. Chris était à genoux le visage défait, en état de choc devant le couple au centre. Quand à Scott, lui versait des larmes silencieuses tout en gardant contre lui le corps inerte d'Allison.

Le loup prit quelques secondes pour épouser le champ de bataille du regard. Tout cela lui semblait irréel. Certes Allison avait essayé de le tuer lui et sa meute mais c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Jamais oh grand jamais il ne lui aurait souhaité ça. Et puis une pensée émergea dans sa tête. Comme une alarme lui vrillant les tympans. Où était Stiles. Lydia aussi manquait à l'appel mais l'hyperactif était celui qui l'inquiétait le plus. Tout le temps. Il venait tout juste d'être libéré du renard, ce n'était pas pour le perdre de nouveau.

En se concentrant il put percevoir les pleurs et les cris hystériques de Lydia quelque part dans la structure. Se fiant à ses sens développés il couru jusqu'à la jeune fille. Plus il se rapprochait d'elle plus l'odeur entêtante de l'adolescent se faisant forte. Arrivé au bout du couloirs où ils se trouvaient il fut presque terrassé par les effluves qui témoignaient de l'atroce souffrance physique que ressentait son humain. Il redoubla d'effort pour être à leurs côtés en trois enjambées. La rousse était prostrée sur elle même pleurant de gros sanglots, ses cris s'atténuaient au grès des secondes. A première vue elle n'avait rien et de toutes façons Derek s'en fichait, il était focalisé sur le fait que Stiles était inconscient et plus pal que jamais. Le loup lui donna de petites tapes pour le réveiller mais cela ne marcha pas. La panique commençait à le gagner, la peau du gamin était gelée.

-Aller, Stiles !

Il leva son bras haut et lui décocha une gifle magistrale qui n'eut ni le mérite de le réveiller ni celui de rendre un peu de couleur à sa joue. Tentant de garder son calme il ordonna à Lydia de se taire. Il dût lui répéter plusieurs fois l'ordre avant qu'elle ne l'entende. Pendant qu'il soulevait le fils du shérif il indiqua à l'adolescente de se relever et de passer devant. Quand ils sortirent du bâtiment Allison reposait dans les bras de son père qui la berçait doucement. Kira avait réussi à s'éloigner de sa mère et se tenait tout contre Scott. Quand Lydia vit sa meilleure amie elle repartie dans une crise de larmes.

Derek absorbait toute la douleur qu'il pouvait mais elle était si puissante qu'il en chancelait. Il trébucha et dût reposer le corps de l'ado au sol le souffle court.

-Pourquoi il est comme ça ? Demanda-t-il à la mère de Kira.

-Il est en train de mourir. Le Nogitsune l'a peut être quitté mais il se nourrit de lui pour devenir plus fort. D'ici peu votre ami sera mort et il ne restera que le démon. Tant qu'il est en vie ils sont tous les deux reliés, c'est notre dernière chance de le détruire. Dit-elle en levant son katana.

Scott dût intervenir, Derek s'était précipité sur la femme pour l'attaquer. Pendant qu'il retenait l'ancien alpha Kira s'avança jusqu'à sa mère, le regard froid elle lui prit l'arme.

-Calme-toi Derek, l'a tuer ne nous aidera pas.

-Alors mords-le !

-Quoi ? Non ! On en a déjà parlé ce n'est pas la solution, il y a de fortes chances qu'il n'y survive pas.

-Il est déjà condamné. Tu es son meilleur ami, tu es sensé tout faire pour lui.

-Le mordre n'est pas une option.

Derek le regarda avec mépris et le frappa en plein visage.

-Moi je ne le laisserai pas tomber et je ferai tout pour qu'Allison ne soit pas morte pour rien.

Il retourna auprès de l'adolescent. Il le colla à lui et passa ses bras sous son haut pour l'entourer de ses bras et être en contact direct avec sa peau. Comme un mantra il se répéta qu'il ne le laisserait pas mourir. Toutes les veines de son corps devinrent noires sous sa peau blafarde. En peu de temps du sang coula de ses narines. Si Stiles devait mourir et bien ils mouraient ensemble car il était hors de question qu'il perde encore un être cher.

Sous le choc Scott vit Kira venir poser à son tour ses mains sur l'adolescent et essayait comme elle pouvait de le soulager. De là où il était il pouvait entendre le cœur affaibli de son meilleur ami, cela le tuait mais il sentait aussi l'odeur de la mort sur lui. Il venait de perdre son premier amour et son meilleur ami n'allait pas tarder à la rejoindre. Sortant enfin de sa torpeur il repoussa la jeune fille pour prendre sa place. En regardant Derek il vit qu'il était à deux doigts de perdre pied et cela le frappa en même temps que la douleur de Stiles. Tout d'un coup le comportement du brun durant tous ces mois à l'encontre de l'hyperactif devint très clair pour l'alpha. Comment personnes ne s'en était rendu compte ?

A son tour Derek tomba dans l'inconscient alors que Scott agissait machinalement. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ses yeux s'illuminèrent et le cramoisi vira à l'ambre. Dans sa poitrine le cœur de Stiles sembla se réveiller et reprendre de la vigueur. Le processus s'inversait.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Sur les autres os je n'ai rien dit parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Mais là, au cas où vous vous poseriez la question je vais écrire aujourd'hui un deuxième os qui sera la suite de celui-ci et qui sera posté en tant que chapitre 2.

Bien le bonjour chez vous mes bonnes gens !

Nattie Black


	2. Chapter 2

Voila donc la suite et fin de _Crisis._ Elle aurait dût arriver beaucoup plus tôt mais j'ai été submergée par la fac et un festival auquel je participe. Bref je sais pas si c'est important mais je n'ai toujours pas vu le season final, je n'en avait pas le courage et puis je ne voulais pas me laisser influencer (même si comme étant accro à Tumblr je n'ai pas pu éviter certains spoilers). Enfin bref voili-voilou.

**Show must go on**

Doucement Stiles se réveilla, paisiblement comme après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Pour le moment il gardait les yeux fermés pour profiter au maximum de ce moment de flottement. Il se sentait si bien, au chaud, au calme, comme prêt à conquérir le monde. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas senti ainsi ? Puis tout lui revint en mémoire. La meute d'alpha, les sacrifices, le Darach, son expérience de la mort, le Nogitsune. Et Allison. Il savait. Non seulement quelqu'un avait été tué par sa faute mais en plus cette personne était Allison. Il pouvait déjà sentir la crise de panique arriver. Qu'avait-il fait ?

-Hey calme-toi Stiles, tout va bien je suis là.

L'adolescent ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour regarder son meilleur ami. Scott avait mauvaise mine et les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré. Et pourtant il était là à lui sourire. Comment pouvait-il lui sourire ?! Il voulait lui dire qu'il était désolé, lui dire qu'il devait le frapper pour être la cause de la mort de celle qu'il aimait. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Pour l'heure Scott avait besoin de soutient.

-Tu nous as fait une belle peur toi aussi, tu as failli y passer.

Stiles voulu se redresser pour demander plus d'explications mais un poids mort au niveau de ses hanches l'empêchait de bouger. En y regardant de plus prêt il remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul dans le lit. Le visage de la personne était enfoncé dans l'oreiller mais la tignasse noire ne laissait pas la place au doute. Tout comme la main qui tenait fermement son flan.

-Combien de temps est-ce que j'ai dormi exactement ?! Demanda-t-il, faisant rire son ami.

-On vous a couché il y a environ 3h. Derek était complètement gelé et toi tu irradiais littéralement alors on s'est dit que ce serait la combinaison parfaite.

-Parce que tu trouves que mettre Derek Hale dans le même lit que moi pour qu'on régule notre température est une bonne idée ?! Derek Hale !

-C'est lui qui t'a sauvé Stiles, tu peux bien lui rendre la pareil. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je ne savais pas que tu...

-Oui bon ça va j'ai compris ! Et pourquoi est-ce que Derek m'a sauvé d'abord ? Vous auriez dû me tuer, ça aurait peut-être eut le mérité de stopper ce monstre.

-Sincèrement il y en a plusieurs à qui ça a traversé l'esprit. Et Derek n'a pas vraiment apprécier. Il s'est interposé et à fait en sorte de te soigner à tout prix.

-Mais pourquoi, c'est ça que je ne comprends pas !

-Exactement pour les mêmes raisons que tu as de toujours te mettre en danger pour lui venir en aide.

Stiles afficha un air faussement innocent, feintant de ne pas voir de quoi parlait son meilleur ami. Scott s'amusa de ce comportement infantile, pour ce qui était surnaturel Stiles était courageux, mais dés qu'il était question de ses sentiments il faisait l'autruche. Alors l'alpha lui fit des gros yeux, un sourire malicieux étirait ses lèvres. Il fit même jouer ses sourcils en jetant des regards appuyé à l'homme encore endormit. L'hyperactif se sentait extrêmement gêné, il n'avait rien dit à son meilleur ami concernant l'évolution de ses sentiments envers le plus âgé. Mais de toute évidence Scott n'avait pas eu besoin de discussion pour s'en rendre compte. Qui d'autre était au courant ? Sans s'en rendre compte il posa sa main sur le bras de Derek.

-Mais non voyons.

Ce que le corps du plus âgé démenti en cherchant à se rapprocher de lui. Le fils du shérif était à moitié mal à l'aise et à moitié ravit par ce geste. Scott, lui, dût se mordre le poing pour ne pas exploser de rire devant le tableau. Il colla ses deux index ensemble par leur extrémités et les fit pivoter chacun dans un sens. Geste de gamin de sept pour mimer deux personnes s'embrassant.

-Stiles et Derek dans une Camaro, ils se font des tas de petits baisers. Chantonna-t-il sur l'air enfantin. Quoique je vois mal Derek se contenter de simples petits baisers. Il serait plutôt du genre... L'alpha gloussa comme un idiot. Il regarda son meilleur ami et eut un grimace choquée.

-Ça y est, tu viens de réaliser que j'étais le deuxième protagoniste de ton idée salace ?!

Un silence pesant s'installa pendant quelques minutes. Mais Scott n'arriva pas à rester calme ni à brider son imagination. Il regardait par la fenêtre essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer de son meilleur ami. Mais c'était peine perdu.

-Bon aller, vas-y. Dis-moi. Je peux entendre ton esprit se rouler par terre tant il est fière de sa nouvelle connerie.

-Bah c'est juste que...tu crois que seul un vrai baiser d'amour peut le réveiller.

Sans que le fils du shérif n'ait le temps de répliquer, un projectile vint violemment s'écraser contre le visage de Scott, qui poussa une petite plainte vocale. Le regard que lui lançait Derek était très explicite : cours si tu tiens à la vie. Ce coup-ci l'alpha ne put se retenir et explosa de rire en déguerpissant de la chambre au pas de course. Derek se redressa dans le lit pour se concentrer sur l'ado. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et le regarda en détails, cherchant le moindre signe de douleur ou de problèmes.

-Ça va, je vais beaucoup mieux. C'est juste que ça commence à devenir bizarre là.

Derek le relâcha en s'excusant. Il se réinstalla à côté de Stiles, qui n'osait pas bouger, et sembla se perdre dans ses pensées.

-Je n'ai plus la Camaro, donc je pense que c'est dans ta Jeep qu'on fera des choses.

-Oh non tuait moi. Commenta l'hyperactif en se cachant sous sa couette.

Ils restèrent un moment en haut rien que tous les deux, contre toutes attentes Derek se montrait loquace et chacun se livra à l'autre en toute sincérité. Le loup essaya de rassurer le plus jeune, ils trouveraient une solution à cette situation. Quand à Allison, chacun savait les risques encourus. Elle était morte en sauvant Isaac des Oni. Une mort de guerrière, sa mémoire ne pouvait en être qu'honorée. En rien cela n'était de sa faute à lui. Quand ils rejoignirent les autres on leur expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé une fois qu'ils aient tous deux perdu connaissance. Scott s'était lancé de toute son âme dans la prise en charge de la douleur de son meilleur ami, un acte si pure que son pouvoir d'alpha avait fait le reste en passant d'un corps à l'autre. Une situation sans précédent, un véritable alpha se retrouvant dans le corps d'un simple humain. Du jamais vu. C'est pour cela que Deaton était là , il devait détecter quels conséquences cela aurait sur Stiles. Après plus ou moins une heure de tests et de questions en tout genre il était évident que Stiles n'était plus celui qu'il avait été. Sans être un loup-garou il était désormais doté de nouvelles capacités hors du commun. Sournoisement Peter avait proposé de lui infliger une blessure à larme blanche pour voir avec quelle rapidité il guérissait. En réponse tout le monde s'était interrogé de manière bruyante sur la pertinence de sa présence.

La discussion s'orienta ensuite sur le potentiel danger que représentait le Nogitsune en tant que maître des soldats. Quel était la prochaine étape de son plan ? Le fait que Stiles ne soit pas mort le déstabilisait-il ?

Quand Mélissa rentra de sa garde de nuit elle obligea tout le monde à aller se coucher. Comme la chambre d'ami était déjà occupé par Lydia, à qui Deaton avait pris la peine d'administrer un sédatif, Derek proposa de raccompagner le fils du shérif chez lui et de le veiller. Une fois dans la chambre de l'adolescent celui-ci fit comprendre à l'adulte qu'il le voulait dans le lit avec lui et non sur sa chaise de bureau. A peine le loup s'était-il glissé sous les draps que le plus jeune s'était lové contre lui, lui réclamant sans gêne et avec une certaine faim des baisers. A tel point que Derek dût le repoussant en voyant que Stiles ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Il le somma de se reposait avançant le fait qu'il n'y avait rien de pressé, qu'il fallait qu'ils prennent le temps de s'apprivoiser de cette manière là même si tout semblait évident entre eux. Mais Stiles savait qu'en vérité ils n'avaient pas le temps. Il s'était bien gardé d'en parler aux autres, sachant qu'ils feraient tout pour l'en empêcher. Il savait comment battre le démon japonais.

En sacrifiant son statut d'alpha pour sauver son ami Scott avait inversé le cours des choses. C'était maintenant l'humain le plus fort des deux. C'était maintenant à son tour de voler toute l'énergie de l'autre, le mettant ainsi un genoux à terre. Et l'adolescent savait que seul lui avait le pouvoir de tuer le renard. Malheureusement il n'était pas sûr de survivre à la mise à mort de son double. C'est pour cela qu'il voulait profiter du peu de temps qu'il lui était accordé en compagnie du loup. Ne voulant pas que Derek se doute de quoi que ce soit il s'installa contre lui et fit semblant de somnoler. Ce n'est que quand l fut certain que l'autre dormait qu'il se retira de son étreinte.

Durant leur conversation de groupe Stiles avait vu Scott tenir dans sa main une flèche, il lui avait expliqué que c'était la dernière flèche qu'Alison avait tiré, celle qui avait tué l'Oni et sauvé Isaac. En la regardant méticuleusement Stiles s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas ce genre de flèche que la jeune fille utilisait habituellement. Celle-ci avait une tête particulière, fondu dans de l'argent. C'était donc là la clé pour détruire ces guerriers invincibles ?

Avant de quitter la maison l'adolescent passa par la cuisine, il cherchait la boîte en bois contenant l'argenterie de sa mère. Une fois la boîte trouvée il en retira le plus grand couteau qui y reposait. Il regarda par la fenêtre la rue baignée de lumière, il était à peu prêt 8h du matin, le train train quotidien des gens était lancé. Et d'ici peu cela en serait fini de cette histoire de renard maléfique.

Une voiture pétarada en accélérant dans la rue et Derek se réveilla en sursaut. Son cœur battait à la chamade, le véhicule venait de le tirer d'un rêve particulièrement éprouvant où il avait revu la mort de toutes les personnes lui étaient chers, y compris la meute. Reprenant pieds avec la réalité il se rendit compte qu'il était seul dans le lit et que la place à ses côtés était froide. Il respira lentement pour analyser l'odeur de l'humain. Quand se fut fait il sauta d'un bon et dévala les escaliers suivant la piste du petit abruti auquel il tenait tant. Au passage il distingua le mot griffonné à la va vite laissé sur la console dans l'entrée :

_Je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire. Je vous aime._

Toutes leurs aventures ne lui avaient donc mis aucun plomb dans la cervelle ?! Dans un grondement de colère il partit à sa poursuite, espérant ne pas arriver trop tard.

De toute évidence son corps avait gardé en mémoire les mouvements du Nogitsune quand il était encore en sa possession, tuer les Onis s'était avéré beaucoup moins difficile que l'hyperactif s'y était attendu. Bon le fait qu'ils l'avaient confondu avec leur nouveau maître y était aussi pour beaucoup, mais quand même, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il possédait désormais une certaine dextérité avec son corps.

Il se faisait maintenant face. Malgré sa mauvaise mine le Nogitsune se tenait fièrement debout, le regard effronté.

-Tu ne peux pas me tuer Stiles, tu n'es qu'un faible, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je t'ai choisi. Si facile à manipuler. Il t'a fallu si longtemps pour t'en rendre compte. Il fit mine de partir dans un éclat de rire mais sauta sur l'adolescent par surprise.

Et le combat entre les deux démarra. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivait à prendre le dessus et pourtant ils se battaient avec énergie et savoir. L'humain entendit quelqu'un crier son nom et il tourna la tête pour voir d'où cela venait. Quand Derek arriva au pied du Nemeton il vit Stiles et le renard en position d'arrêt, l'un s'apprêtant à briser la nuque de l'autre.

-Oh regarde Stiles, tu ne vas pas mourir tout seul, ton si précieux Derek est venu assister à ta fin. Vous pensiez vraiment pouvoir me tuer ? Je suis le chaos, je suis né en même temps que votre monde. Personne ne peut me détruire.

Infligeant à son corps une tension inhumaine Stiles se contorsionna pour attraper le couteau qui était tombé dans leur corps à corps. A l'aveugle mais dans un geste habile il le planta dans le cœur du renard, s'écorchant la joue au passage. Son double parût déconcerté puis il s'effondra au sol avant de disparaître comme les Onis une fois mort. L'adolescent s'effondra au sol tous ses membres criant de douleur tandis que de sa joue du sang coulait en quantité. Derek se rua sur lui pour le redresser. Il était complètement affolé, bien que tout soit finit et que son humain soit plus ou moins sain et sauf il n'arrivait pas à calmer le flot de panique qui se déversait dans ses veines.

L'adolescent se laissa mollement tomber dans les bras du loup le temps de rependre son souffle et que la douleur reflue quelque peu. Il avait l'étrange sensation qu'une limace rampait le long de sa joue. Il pensa d'abord que cela venait du sang qu'il perdait mais la sensation s'intensifia. Hésitant il porta ses doigts à la plaie mais il ne ressenti aucune douleur. Une fois qu'il eut retiré tout le liquide poisseux il constata que sa peau était parfaitement lisse. Il rigola pensant qu'il pourrait clouer le bec à Peter vu que, oui, il guérissait bien à vitesse lupine. Il voyait déjà s'étendre sous ses yeux sa longue et perfide vengeance envers ce sociopathe qui malheureusement faisait partit de la meute. Quand il fut rassuré sur l'état de santé de son compagnon Derek l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua comme un prunier.

-Plus jamais tu m'entends ! Je t'interdis de refaire ça ! Tu n'as aucune idée des risques inconsidérés que tu viens de prendre et je me fiche de tes états d'âmes par rapport à tous ceux qui ont été blessés ou tués !

-Derek c'est...

-Tais-toi ! Et lève-toi on rentre.

L'aîné s'installa d'office au volant de la voiture du plus jeune, les mâchoires serrées et plus silencieux que la mort. Chacun avait décidé de se murer dans leur colère mutuelle. Stiles était profondément vexé de la réprimande agressive que lui avait asséné le loup. Il avait été totalement injuste et méchant sans aucune raison valable. A un moment Derek accepta de reconnaître qu'il était allé trop loin et s'était emporté pour rien. Mais au lieu de le dire il essaya de prendre la main de Stiles qui préféra regarder par la fenêtre et ne pas lui rendre son touché. Quand la voiture se gara au pied de son loft le silence pesant était toujours de mise. Le loup descendit et se dirigea vers sa porte, avant de faire demi-tour voyant que l'autre restait dans la voiture.

-Tu vas faire la gueule longtemps ?

-C'est ma jeep ?

-Et alors ? Demanda-t-il complètement perdu.

-Et alors t'avais dit qu'on ferait des trucs dedans. Lui répondit-il avec un sourire en coin et le regard rieur.

_Deux mois plus tard_

-Mais pourquoi t'es si pressé ? Stiles ! Attends-mi bon sang !

A grande peine Scott suivit Stiles à travers les couloirs du lycée. Depuis le matin son meilleur ami était intenable, gigotant en tout sens et d'une concentration effroyable. Encore un groupe de filles à passer et McCall se retrouva en haut des marches qui menaient au parking. Là il comprit. Sans aucune grâce Stiles courrait en direction de la voiture noire et rutilante au moteur grondant. Derek avait fini par céder au plus jeune en rachetant une Camaro. Se fichant comme de sa dernière chaussette des regards fixés sur eux Stiles se pencha pour embrasser son loup. Quand il s'installa correctement dans son siège Derek fit un signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire carnassier à Scott. Puis la voiture démarra dans un crissement de pneus.

-Tu veux aller où ?

-Malia m'a dit qu'elle voyait Peter en ville cet après-midi.

-Ah. Et en quoi ça répond à ma question ?

-Bah ça veut dire qu'on peut aller chez ton oncle.

-Bizarrement ça ne fait pas parti de mes fantasmes de faire l'amour dans l'appartement de mon oncle. Même si celui-ci n'est pas présent.

-Bon d'abord je ne suis pas d'humour à faire l'amour.

-Quoi ?!

-Non on ne va pas faire l'amour, on va s'envoyer en l'air comme jamais on ne l'a encore fait. Et ensuite Isaac m'a dit qu'il pouvait sentir à l'odeur, même plusieurs heures après, dans quelle pièce on l'avait fait.

-C'est encore cette histoire de vengeance ? Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne veux pas y être mêlé !

-Derek, tu sais cette chose que je ne t'ai fait qu'une seule fois, celle avec ma bouche, et que tu as particulièrement apprécié ?

L'adolescent n'eut pas besoin d'exposer le fond de sa pensée que le loup avait déjà mis le capte en direction de chez Peter.

Et voilà, je voulais juste rajouter que je n'ai plus d'idée pour écrire ce genre de petit OS donc si vous en avez ou si vous êtes tombé sur un gif qui vous a particulièrement plus et que ça vous plairait d'en lire le contexte je suis toute ouïe et ouverte aux propositions.


End file.
